This invention relates to the art of dyes used for tracing or observing liquid flow. In particular, the present invention is directed to a new tracing dye product, a process for making the tracing dye product, as well as a method of tracing liquid flow using the tracing dye product.
The tracing dye product described herein is applicable to detecting leaks in a variety of liquid-containing vessels including toilets, lateral piping, drainage tile, sewers and downspouts; or locating connection points in systems such as sewers. It can also be used in connection with situations such as septic system analysis, detection of water movement, and flow time studies. It will be appreciated that the invention encompasses a broad range of uses and may be advantageously employed in environments and applications not mentioned herein.
Tracing dyes have been used for years as a tool for observing liquid flow to detect leaks or to study water movement. Common users of such tracing dyes include, but are not limited to, city sewer departments, wastewater treatment plants, and various county boards of health and environmental departments. Tracing dyes are also used in the private sector. For example, homeowners are likely to use dyes to detect leaks in residential plumbing systems.
Existing tracing dyes are available in a variety of forms. These forms include dry powders, concentrated liquids, tablets, blocks and cones comprising solid pressed dry powder.
There are problems that exist for each of the above-mentioned existing forms of tracing dye. For instance, each of the existing forms is messy to use. Not only do the dyes typically escape to other surfaces, but they often call for the use of various vessels for transferring the dyes to the liquid to be tested. In addition, the preexisting tracing dyes are oftentimes bulky. As a result, they are generally ineffective without use in connection with an adequate amount of water or liquid. Also, preexisting liquid dyes freeze at low temperatures. Finally, many of the preexisting dyes are difficult to transport or carry about by the user.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved tracing dye and method which overcomes all of the above referenced problems and others. The new invention provides a tracing dye format which is clean, simple to use, easily transported and effective in a relatively small amount of water or liquid.